Sour Love Strawberry
by ChristineOnkey2minKailu22
Summary: Luhan, senang menjahit pakaian dan menjualnya di internet. Luhan mengikuti lomba fashion show antar kelas. Tapi saat acara akan dimulai, anak yang akan menjadi modelnya ternyata malah menghilang! Disaat seperti itu pertolongan tak terduga datang dari Kai, namja super keren tapi paling ditakuti di sekolah! KaiLu/KaiHan Twoshoot Complete SG, RnR
1. Chapter 1

**[KaiLu] Sour Love Strawberry / SG Twoshoot**

Author : ChristineOnKey2MinKaiLu22

Cast : Kim Jong In ( Kai )

Xi Luhan ( Luhan ), etc.

Genre : Romance

Summary : Luhan senang menjahit pakaian dan menjualnya di internet. Suatu hari, saat ada

festival kebudayaan sekolah, Luhan mengikuti lomba fashion show antar kelas.

Tapi saat acara akan dimulai, anak yang akan menjadi modelnya ternyata malah

menghilang! Disaat seperti itu, pertolongan tak terduga datang dari Kai, namja super

keren tapi paling ditakuti di sekolah!

Warning : Miss Typo, alur ga jelas, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, SG

Diambil ceritanya dari komik yang judulnya sama

Don't Like Don't Read!

Happy Reading!

Luhan pov

Aku suka pakaian yang seperti pakaian putri. Bajunya berumbai-umbai, dihiasi renda dan pita, dan permata yang melekat di bunga. Disana tetdapat impian seorang yeoja. Tapi baju seperti itu, tidak cocok bagiku.

"Selesai", aku sudah selesai menjahit rumbai-rumbai di gaun ini. Karena rumbai memang harus dijahit dengan tangan. Repot sih, tapi tidak mungkin memakai mesin karena aku sangat suka menjahit.

"Luhan, kamu belum tidur?", kata umma yang masuk kekamarku.

"Belum umma", kataku saat aku dimeja belajar sedang melihat homepage tempat aku menjual pakaian-pakaianku di internet.

"Jangan terlarut malam tidurnya, kamu besok pagikan harus sekolah", kata umma sambil mencium keningku.

"Iya umma, tapi setelah aku melihat ini dulu ya umma?"

"Ya sudah, jaljayo Luhan"

"Jaljayo umma"

Setelah itu umma keluar dan menutup pintu kamarku.

PIP

"Ah, ada pesanan! Ini langgananku namanya CAT"

Aku membaca pesanannya:

_"Baju one-piece yang kupesan waktu itu sangat manis! Aku tambah suka Luhan. Kutunggu kirimannya"_

_- CAT -_

Sedikit aku ceritakan kehidupanku. Namaku Xi Luhan dipanggil Luhan dan umurku 16 tahun. Aku berusaha membantu keuangan keluarga setelah appaku yang memiliki toko pakaian meninggal. Aku menjual baju buatanku sendiri lewat homepage, nama homepagenya "Strawberry Garden".

CAT (langgananku) yang selalu membeli baju buatanku, pasti adalah orang hebat yang cocok memakai baju berumbai-umbai. Karena aku tidak tau CAT namja atau yeoja jadi aku berpikiran kalau dia yeoja soalnya memesan baju gaun yang ada di homepageku. Aku senang orang seperti itu menjadi fansku. Aku harus bekerja lebih keras.

Author pov

Keesokkan harinya

Didalam kelas Luhan sedang membicarakan tentang festival kebudayaan sekolah

"Berikutnya mengenai lomba fashion antar kelas di festival sekolah", kata songsaenim yang sedang mendiskusikannnya dengan murid-muridnya.

"Petama kita tentukan dulu dua orang yang akan tampil. Untuk perwakilan yeoja, Byun Baekhyun"

"Aku tidak bisa hadir di festival sekolah. Aku sibuk", kata Luhan dalam hati yang sedang menjahit boneka. "Akhirnya selesai, ini boneka untuk CAT. CAT pasti senang", lanjutnya sambil tersenyum sambil memegang boneka kepala anak ayam yang berbentuk bulat, diatas kepala sebelah kanan ada strawberrynya.

BRAAK!

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas dibuka secara kasar oleh seorang namja yang bernama Kim Jongin atau yang sering dipanggil Kai.

"Kai, kamu pikir ini jam berapa?", kata songsaenim yang marah pada Kai karena datang terlambat.

"HAH?!", Kai menunjukkan wajah sangarnya pada songsaenim didepan kelas.

"Ti...tidak apa-apa. Duduklah Kai!", kata songsaenim yang ketakutan melihat wajah sangar Kai.

Setelah itu, Kai langsung berbalik dan duduk ditempat bangkunya tepat disebelah Luhan.

"Kim Jongin muncul", kata Luhan dalam hati yang sedikit ketakutan saat Kai duduk disebelahnya.

Sedikit diceritakan tentang Kim Jongin atau Kai dari teman-teman satu sekolah Luhan, katanya dia seorang diri menghancurkan segerombolan penjahat, dan menghajar seorang namja yang menabrak bahunya sampai namja itu masuk rumah sakit. Dia adalah namja berbahaya dan gosip tentangnya selalu menakutkan.

"Padahal wajahnya sangat tampan", kata Luhan dalam hati sambil nengok kesebelah kanannya. "Eh, boneka anak ayamnya mana?", lanjut Luhan sambil celingukkan dimana bonekanya.

GREB

"Eh, kok bonekanya ada ditangan Kai", kata Luhan dalam hati saat melihat bonekanya ada di Kai.

"Ini punyamu", kata Kai sambil memberikan boneka itu ke Luhan.

"Ah..tidak..anu...bu..buatmu saja.", kata Luhan sedikit gemetaran saat berbicara dengan Kai."Apa yang kukatakan", lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Hah? Kamu seperti hamster ya", kata Kai sambil tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Eh, hamster", kata Luhan dalam hati dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku senang sekali bisa tampil dengan Kai di show itu", kata Baekhyun berdiri sambil tersenyum pada Kai. "Soalnya Kai keren", lanjutnya.

"Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak mau ikut festival itu", kata Kai marah sambil mendobrak mejamenggunakaan kakinya.

"Iya, Baekhyun itu tidak mungkin", kata teman-teman sekelas."Kalau begitu, aku akan cari kostumnya dulu".

"Baiklah, kalau dia yang menjadi penata kostumnya, aku mau ikut. Sepertinya, itu menarik", kata Kai berdiri sambil memeluk Luhan.

"Eh, kenapa harus aku?", kata Luhan dalam hati.

#Malam harinya

Luhan pov

Aku tidak percaya diri membuat kostumnya. Kalau kostumnya aneh, bisa-bisa aku dibunuh Kai. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Kai. Pada akhirnya boneka untuk CAT juga kuberikan padanya. Aku akan coba diskusikan ini dengan CAT. Aku akan kirim sms pada CAT.

Aku ambil handphoneku dan memulai mengetik pesan buat CAT.

To: CAT

Aku ditugaskan untuk membuat kostum fashion show festival sekolah. Aku tidak tahu mampu atau tidak.

PIP

Cepat sekali balasannya!

From: CAT

Luhan,

Selamat, ya! Ini kesempatan untuk memperlihatkan bakat Luhan pada semuanya. Kalau kamu membuatnya dengan memikirkan orang yang cocok untuk memakai kostum itu, pasti akan menyenangkan.

Pesan dari CAT penyemangat buatku, aku harus menunjukkan bakatku pada teman-teman.

Mula-mula memejamkan mata sambil memikirkan orang yang cocok memakai baju yang pas.

Baekhyun cantik seperti boneka dari Perancis. Kurasa gaun seperti Marie Antoinette cocok baginya. Dihiasi banyak renda dan pita.

Ya, aku bisa membayangkannya!

Setelah membayangkannya, aku menggambar sketsanya.

#Keesokkan harinya

"Wah, hebat!",

"Luhan yang mendesain ini? Hebat! Seperti profesional!", kata teman-temanya Luhan saat melihat sketsa gambarnya.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar memakainya", kata Baekhyun yang melihat desainnya Luhan.

"Senangnya. Aku akan berusaha keras!", kata Luhan dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

"Fiuh, capeknya!", kata Luhan yang belum selesai menjahit pakaian untuk festival sekolah menggunakan mesin jahit di sekolah.

BRAAK.

"Kai"

Kai masuk dan langsung duduk disebelah Luhan.

" A..anu", kata Luhan gugup

"Ini diluar dugaanku. Kupikir kau akan langsung kabur. Ternyata kamu punya nyali juga. Cepat lanjutkan. Sudah sore", perintah Kai sambil bertopang tangan.

"I..iya!", Luhan langsung melanjutkan kerjaannya yang tertunda tadi. "Aku terkejut dia mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu", lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Mungkin, sedikit lagi ini bisa diselesaikan", kata Luhan sambil melihat hasil jahitannya.

"Ah, dia tidur. Benar-benar wajah yang tampan. Kalau seperti ini, dia tidak terlihat begitu menakutkan. Bulu matanya panjang", Luhan terpesona dengan wajah Kai yang tertidur. Ingin memegang kepalanya.

"Ng..." Kai mengubah posisi tidurnya yang tidur dimeja mesin jahit.

Luhan kaget dan tidak jadi memegang kepalanya. "A..apa yang kulakukan? Ah, kancing jasnya lepas. Sekalian aku jahitkan saja".

"Oahem...Aku jadi ikut ngantuk" Luhan juga tidur disebelah Kai yang juga tertidur.

Kai bangun dari tidurnya dan melihat Luhan yang sedang tertidur.

Luhan dan Kai akhirnya pulang malam bersama karena Luhan baru selesai menjahitnya.

"Aku sampai disini", kata Luhan saat sudah sampai didepan rumahnya.

"Oh, ya sudah aku pergi dulu" Kai langsung berbalik arah

"Eh? Jangan-jangan, dia sengaja mengantarku", kata Luhan dalam hati saat melihat Kai berbalik arah dari rumahnya.

"Anu.."

"Oh iya, gomawo ya kancingnya" Kai langsung berbalik lagi dan tersenyum yang tentunya tidak lihat Luhan.

"Jangan-jangan Kai yang sebenarnya tidak seseram yang kukira?"

#Keesokkan harinya hari festival sekolah dimulai

"Syukurlah, baju itu selesai tepat pada waktunya. Dimana mereka berdua? (Kai & Baekhyun). Aku ingin mereka segera memakainya." Kata Luhan tersenyum sambil membayangkan mereka berdua memakai pakaian yang didesainnya.

"Aku...suka Kai. Jadilah namjachinguku", kata Baekhyun yang menyatakan cintanya pada Kai.

"Tidak, aku tidak tertarik pada orang yang cuma mementingkan penampilan sepertimu", kata Kai yang menolak penyataan cinta Baekhyun.

Ditempat lain yang mereka berdua tidak ketahui Luhan melihat kejadian itu. Luhan langsung ketempat Kai.

"Kai, kata-katamu kejam. Dia pasti terluka"

"Cerewet. Apa salahmya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya?. Minggir" kata Kai dingin dan langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

"Mata yang dingin. Ternyata, Kai memamg orang yang dingin"

_"Acara utama akan dimulai jam 14.00. Lomba fashion show anta kelas!" , kata pembawa cara featival sekolah. _

"Eh?! Baekhyun tidak ikut?!

"Iya, sepertinya dia pulang",

"Lho.? Pasti karena hatinya terluka. Bagaimana ini? Tidak ada penggantinya. Ini gara-gara Kai" Kata Luhan dalam hati karena tidak ada pengganti Baekhyun.

"Bukankah disini ada? Biar doa yang jadi partnerku" tiba-tiba Kai menarik tangan Luhan dan menjadikannya partnernya.

"Apa kamu bilang? Itu mustahil? Orang sepertiku tidak mungkin cocok!" Luhan panik, dia gugup kalau jadi penggantinya.

"Jangan ribut! Cepat siap-siap" Kai langsung kasih gaun itu ke Luhan dan menyuruhnya cepat ganti baju.

"Hiks..hiks..Kai kejam. Apa dia ingin aku jadi bahan tertawaan? Aku benci Kai!" Luhan menangis diruang make up dan terpaksa memakai gaun itu.

_"Selanjutnya kelas 2-2, pasangan Baekhyun dan Kai." kata pembawa acara._

Keluarlah Kai dan Luhan diatas panggung yang sudah berganti pakain. Kai yang memakai tuxedo hitam yang elegan yang pas ditubuhnya dan Luhan yang memakai gaun putih cantik yang berenda dan berpita didada dan memegang kerenjang ditangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang lengan Kai.

"Hei, itu bukan Baekhyun! Siapa dia?"

"Tapi dia manis sekali. Namjanya juga keren! Pasangan yang cantik dan tampan. Selain itu, bajunya juga hebat! Benar-benar manis!", kata teman-temannya yang melihat mereka berdua diatas panggung.

"Bajunya berumbai-umbai dihiasi renda dan pita, dan permata yang melekat di bunga. Disana terdapat impian seorang yeoja. Banyak orang yang melihat. Aku sangat malu, tapi kenapa aku berdebar-debar seperti ini", kata Luhan dalam hati dan gugup dilihat banyak orang.

"Ah!' Luhan hampir saja terjatuh diatas panggung kalau saja tidak ada Kai yang menangkapnya kedalam pelukannya. "Mi..mianhae Kai"

"Aku hanya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Gaun itu benar-benar cocok untukmu", kata Kai tersenyum pada Luhan.

" Kai" Luhan tersipu dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tau, apakah dia sebenarnya baik atau jahat" Luhan merenungkan perubahan sikap Kai diatas panggung tadi di ruang make up.

PIP

Luhan mengambil handphonenya dan membaca pesan

Ah, pesan dari CAT

From : CAT

Aku lihat shownya. Luhan sangat manis! Pakaiannya juga benar-benar bagus. Sangat cocok dengan image Luhan.

Luhan, ini hari ulang tahunmu, kan? Saengil chukkae, Luhan!

Walaupun kecil, aku ingin memberimu hadiah.

Pergilah ke alamat berikut ini :

Gangnam-gu, Seoul.

"Hadiah", kata Luhan dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Kai merebut handphone itu dari tangan Luhan dan membaca isi pesan tersebut.

"Eh, K..Kai?", kata Luhan karena tiba-tiba handphonenya diambil Kai.

"Hmm, sepertinya menarik. Aku menemanimu. Kajja Luhan?", kata Kai sambil menarik sebelah tangan Luhan dan pergi menuju ke alamat yang diberikan CAT.

"Eh, dengan baju seperti ini?", kata Luhan sambil menggerutu dalam hati.

"Sepertinya, alamatnya disekitar sini", kata Kai sambil melihat sekililingnya mencari tempat itu. "Ah, ini tempatnya", lanjutnya.

"Wah, toko ini namanya sama dengan hadiah untukku?, kata Luhan yang takjub melihat butiknya sangat bagus dan terutama namanya "Strawberry Garden" sama dengan nama yang dihomepagenya di internet.

Luhan melihat didepan butik itu ada gaun putih polos dan menemukan surat diselipan gaun itu dan membaca suratnya.

_To: Luhan_

_Saengil chukkahamnida Xi Luhan._

_Berilah warna bagi toko yang seputih gaun ini._

_Carilah partner untuk memperluas butik ini._

_Aku mendukungmu dan juga aku percaya padamu._

_From: CAT_

"Eh?, toko berarti butik ini untukku dan juga dari tulisannya seperti tulisan namja. Berarti CAT adalah namja" Luhan kaget ternyata CAT adalah seorang namja.

"Wah, menarik. Aku akan kerja sama denganmu", kata Kai tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Hah..?", Luhan kaget Kai mau jadi parnernya di butik ini.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan kerja sama denganmu, kan?", kata Kai dingin dan berwajah sangar. "Lagipula, apa yang dipikirkan CAT, sih?" lanjutnya.

"Appaku sudah meninggal. Dulu dia adalah desainer pakaian. Untuk membantu keuangan keluarga, aku membuat pakaian dan menjualnya di internet. Appakulah yang mengajariku menjahit. Aku merasa tidak percaya diri dan orang pertama yang membeli baju buatanku adalah CAT", cerita Luhan pada Kai.

"CAT yang memberiku butik itu dan sebenarnya seperti apa orangnya?", kata Luhan dalam hati yang penasaran siapa sebenarnya CAT.

"Aku akan menjalankan butiknya. Demi CAT juga. Cara penjualannya memang berbeda dengan di situs. Aku bisa membuat desain yang sepertinya cocok dengan siapa saja", kata Luhan tersenyum sambil membayangkan orang-orang yang memakai baju desain yang dibuatnya sendiri.

"Kau ini bodoh, ya?. Butik seperti itu akan hancur dalam waktu 3 hari. Apa orang yang tidak realistis sepertimu bisa mengerjakannya?. Kamu selalu bermimpi dan baju yang kau buat begitu manis sampai sepertinya bisa membakar jantung. Tapi, kesan manis itu menjadi sesuatu yang khas dan menjadi desainmu", kata Kai serius pada Luhan.

"Desainku berumbai-umbai dan manis seperti mimpi seorang yeoja. Ah, aku punya ide untuk desainnya", kata Luhan bersemangat karena perkataan Kai tadi.

"Kalau kau ingin memperlihatkan kelebihanmu pada CAT, ikuti aku", Kai menyuruh Luhan masuk ke butik itu.

"Gomawo, Kai. Aku ingin menjalankan butik ini dengan Kai. Mohon bantuannya, ya?", kata Luhan pada Kai sambil tersenyum manis. Kai yang melihat senyum manis Luhan langsung memalingkan mukanya karena malu, takut Luhan melihat mukanya masih memerah buru-buru memasang muka datarnya kembali.

Luhan melihat dress putih yang dilihatnya dari luar butik yang dipajang dimanekin, yang sekarang dia bisa langsung memegang dress tersebut. "Aku sudah putuskan untuk menyempurnakan dress putih ini dan kemudian memperlihatkan butik ini pada CAT. Gaun itu akan dipenuhi oleh rasa terima kasihku padanya", kata Luhan dalam hati yang bersemangat akan membuat butik ini banyak dikunjungi yeoja-yeoja diluar sana yang akan mengagumi keindahan gaun buatannya dan itulah impian yang diwujudkannya.

" Gomawo Kai, karena sudah menemaniku belanja padahal lagi hujan seperti ini. Dengan begitu barang-barang yang kurang jadi cukup dan malam ini aku ingin menyelesaikan gaunnya", kata Luhan sambil tersenyum pada Kai saat mereka berjalan berdua di pusat perbelanjaan yang saat ini hujan dan mereka sedang memakai payung. Mereka membeli barang-barang untuk keperluan di butik Luhan. Sudah dua minggu sejak CAT memberikan hadiah butik itu untuk Luhan.

"Aku juga sudah mengirim pesan ke CAT dan mengundangnya ke butik. Jadi aku harus bekerja keras", kata Luhan dalam hati.

Saat mereka berdua masih berjalan ditengah pusat perbelanjaan tiba-tiba Luhan berhenti disalah satu butik, butik itu gaun-gaunnya sangat manis dan Luhan ingin sekali masuk ke butik itu. Kai yang melihat Luhan tidak ada disampingnya, dia menengok kebelakang melihat Luhan sedang memperhatikan butik itu dengan mata yang penuh keinginan untuk masuk ke butik itu. Kai langsung datang ke Luhan dan memegang tangan Luhan untuk masuk ke butik itu.

"Kajja, kita masuk", kata Kai sambil menyeret Luhan untuk masuk ke butik itu. Luhan kaget karena Kai tau kalau dia ingin melihat gaun itu secara langsung. Mereka berdua masuk ke butik itu dan disambut oleh pramuniaga yang ada dibutik itu.

"Selamat datang", kata pramuniaga itu pada mereka berdua sambil tersenyum.

"Kau belum pernah ke butik ini seperti ini kan"

"Ne, kalau sendiri aku tidak berani kesini"

Luhan sangat senang saat memasuki butik ini karena dari dulu sebenarnya dia ingin masuk ke butik sepertu ini. Dia sangat terpukau melihat gaun-gaun yang di butik ini sangat indah dan cantik. Kai yang melihat Luhan sangat terpesona dengan gaun-gaun yang disini jadi ikut tersenyum.

"Siapa sih yeoja itu? Norak banget!. Yeoja itu tidak cocok masuk ke butik ini. Mengganggu pemandangan saja", kata dua yeoja itu yang mengejek Luhan yang norak melihat gaun-gaun itu.

"Mau protes karena aku membawa anak ini?", kata Kai sambil menarik Luhan dalam pelukannya pada dua yeoja itu.

"Ti...tidak sama sekali kok", kata dua yeoja itu gugup karena melihat yeoja yang diejek mereka bersama namja tampan dan keren.

"Kajja, kita pulang Luhan", kata Kai sambil menyeret Luhan keluar dari butik itu.

"Kai, gomawo karena sudah menolongku"

"Aku bukannya membantumu, kok"

"A..anu Kai. Aku ingin menempelkan renda ini di gaun ini. Agar berkilauan seperti gaun di toko itu", kata Luhan sambil menunjukkan renda itu untuk dipasang ke gaun itu.

Tapi tiba-tiba dari arah samping ada mobil melaju cepat ke arah Luhan yang sedang menyeberang jalan. Tapi untungnya Luhan tidak tertabrak tetapi yang kena imbasnya gaun yang ada dipaper bag yang sedang dipegang Luhan terjatuh dan mengenai cipratan dari bekas hujan tadi pada gaun itu.

"Gwenchana Luhan", kata Kai menghampiri Luhan dengan nada khawatir.

"Gwenchana Kai, tapi hiks..hiks..gaun putihnya jadi terkena lumpur dan hitam. Ba..bagaimana ini? Besok tidak akan bisa dipakai?" Luhan menagis karena gaun rusak gara-gara kecelakaan tadi. Luhan melihat Kai mendekatinya "Apa dia akan memukulku?" Luhan menutup matanya, dia takit kalau Kai memukulnya.

"Eh" tapi dia tidak merasakan sebuah pukulan tetapi sebuah pelukan hangat dari Kai dan Kai mengelus punggung Luhan untuk menenangkan Luhan walaupun Kai tidak mengatakan apa-apa tapi sebuah pelukan cukup untuk Luhan bisa menenangkan hatinya. Sesudah tangisan Luhan mereda, tiba-tiba Kai menarik Luhan ke sebuah toko bunga "Pelayan aku mau sebungkus mawar itu" setelah mendapatkan semua bunga mawar itu, dia langsung ke Luhan.

"K..Kai, apa maksudnnya ini?" Luhan bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Kai memberikan sebungkus mawar padanya.

"Diamlah, perempuan suka bunga, kan? Itu buatmu, jadi kau jangan sedih begitu", kata Kai marah walaupun maksudnya dia ingin menghibur Luhan yang bersedih."Bawa gaun yang kotor itu dan ikut denganku"lanjutnya. Kai langsung menarik Luhan sampai ke mobilnya dan pergi menuju kerumahnya.

Sesudah sampai di sebuah istana yang indah (rumah Kai), Kai mempersilahkan Luhan untuk ikut dengannya masuk ke rumah itu. Luhan dibuat tercengang karena setelah Kai membuka pintu depan rumahnya, sudah disuguhi dengan banyak pelayan yang berjejer rapi didepan mereka berdua.

"Selamat datang Tuan Kim" kata semua pelayan Kai saat menyambut mereka berdua. Luhan memasang muka cengo sedangkan raut wajah Kai biasa saja.

"Eh? Tuan Kim. Ini rumahnya Kai?

"Ya"

"Wah, ternyata? Kai anak orang kaya dan tuan rumah dirumah yang seperti istana ini", kata Luhan dalam hati dan menganggumi semua yang ada didalam rumah Kai. Mereka berdua berhenti disebuah ruangan dan ternyata ruangan itu, ruangan yang semuanya peralatanya untuk mendesaian pakaian dan disini semunya lengkap.

"Wah, ruangan ini banyak bahan dan peralatan untuk gaun" kagum Luhan pada ruangan ini yang lengkap."Memang keluarga Kai punya usaha apa?", tanya Luhan pada Kai.

"DOGE"

"DOGE? Bukankah itu fashion brand yang sangat terkenal?", kata Luhan dalam hati yang kaget ternyata keluarga Kai pemilik fashion brand terkenal itu.

_"DOGE: Brand yang dipakai selebriti. Mengeluarkan berbagai produk seperti gaun, kosmetik, parfum, perhiasan, jam dan lain-lain."_

"Wah, he..hebat semua perlatan dan bahan yang ada disini"

"Luhan, kemarikan gaunnya", Kai langsung mengambil gaun yang ada ditangan Luhan, dan tiba-tiba gaun tersebut disiram dengan cat berwarna hitam.

"A..apa yang kamu lakukan Kai?", kaget Luhan karena Kai menyiram cat hitam itu ke gaun putihnya."Kai, ..hiks kenapa gaunnya jadi hitam legam seperri ini" lanjutnya sambil menangis.

"Cerewet, itu akan menyembunyikan kotorannya. Warna gaunnya jadi hitam, gaun yang segelap malam akan membuat desainmu yang manis jadi menonjol. Pakailah bahan apa saja yang kamu suka di ruangan ini. Kamu bisa menyelesaikan gaunnya malam ini", kata Kai panjang lebar. Luhan dibuat terpana ternyata Kai ingin membantunya tentang gaunnya yang rusak itu.

"Hei, kajja cepat dikerjakan", kata Kai marah pada Luhan yang masih terpana padanya.

"N..Ne", jawab Luhan tergagap. "Kai, namja yang dingin tapi anehnya aku mempercayainya", lanjutnya dalam hati.

Luhan serius mengerjakan kerjaan tentang gaunnya yang rusak itu dan Kai juga ada diruangan itu sambil memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang mengerjakannya.

"Ah, akhirnya selesai", kata Luhan tersenyum sambil mengangkat gaun itu keatas. "Kai, sudah , Kai. Dengan begini aku bisa memperlihatkannya pada CAT", lanjutnya dan berterima kasih pada Kai yang mau membantunya.

"Tidak usah berterima kasih. Pakailah gaun itu"

"Eh"

Akhirnya Luhan terpaksa memakai gaun hitam yang diperbaikinya. Luhan keluar dari ruang ganti, dan sudah memakai gaun itu. Kai terpana melihat Luhan memakai gaun itu dan Luhan benar-benar terlihat cantik sekali.

"K..Kai, su..sudah kucoba gaunnya. Mianhae", kata Luhan yang malu memakai gaun itu dan meminta maaf pada Kai.

"Hmp..hahaha bodoh kenapa kamu minta maaf. Cocok untukmu, kok. Luhan, kau harus punya rasa percaya diri", kata Kai sambil tertawa karena menganggap Luhan lucu. Luhan terpana melihat wajah tersenyum Kai yang pertama kali dia lihat dan senyum itu sangat tampan dan keren.

"Uh..ah..anu a..aku mau cari udara segar dulu Kai", kata Luhan malu dan langsung membalikkan badannya dan berlari dari ruangan itu. Setelah keluar dia menyenderkan punggungnya ke daun pintu itu dan terduduk dilantai.

"Ternyata, kalau Kai tertawa wajahnya seperti itu. Tapi, kenapa wajahku terasa panas" Luhan memegang kedua pipinya yang terasa panas karena malu.

Drt...drt..drt Luhan mengambil handphonenya yang ada di saku baju gaunnya.

Membuka pesan yang ternyata dari CAT

To: Luhan

Akhirnya besok, ya?

Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu Luhan yang imut seperti Piyoberry.

Nb: Piyoberry : boneka anak yang yang dibuat Luhan yang berbentuk bulat.

"Rasanya geli mendengar namja mengatakan hal seperti itu. CAT pasti orang yang hebat. Orang yang sangat penting bagiku?" tiba-tiba bayangan wajah Kai ada dibenaknya cepat-cepat Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ke..kenapa yang muncul wajahnya Kai? Itu tidak mungkin"

Luhan langsung membalas pesan dari CAT dan dia tidak sabar menunggu hari esok. Dilain tempat Kai sedang duduk dijendela kamar dan memegang boneka anak ayam yang diberikan Luhan.

TBC

Padahal pingin dibikin oneshoot tapi kayaknya kepanjangan makanya aku bagi jadi 2shoot.

Mianhae kalau ceritanya kurang menarik dan juga masih ada miss typonya

Tapi ditunggu reviewnya ya chingu ^^

Bukannya ngelanjutin ff yg sebelumnya malah bikin ff baru, soalnya aku bingung sm kelanjutan dari ff sebelumnya

Gomawo chingu kalau ada yang RnC ff ini #bow


	2. Chapter 2

[KaiLu] Sour Love Strawberry / SG Twoshoot

Author : ChristineOnKey2MinKaiLu22

Cast : Kim Jong In ( Kai )

Xi Luhan ( Luhan ), etc.

Genre : Romance

Summary : Luhan senang menjahit pakaian dan menjualnya di internet. Suatu hari, saat ada

festival kebudayaan sekolah, Luhan mengikuti lomba fashion show antar kelas.

Tapi saat acara akan dimulai, anak yang akan menjadi modelnya ternyata malah

menghilang! Disaat seperti itu, pertolongan tak terduga datang dari Kai, namja super

keren tapi paling ditakuti di sekolah!

Warning : Miss Typo, alur ga jelas, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, SG

Diambil ceritanya dari komik yang judulnya sama

Don't Like Don't Read!

Happy Reading!

Luhan pov

Namaku Xi Luhan umur 16 tahun, aku anak yang pendiam yang senang menjahit. Aku menjual baju dan pernak-pernik buatanku di situs homepage punya appaku. CAT tiba-tiba memberiku butik, dan Kim Jongin yang terkenal sebagai anak nakal di sekolah entah kenapa membantuku.

Hari ini, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan CAT untuk pertama kalinya di butik yang diberikannya. Aku gugup sekali karena CAT seorang namja yang menjadi fansku di homepage.

"Aneh, sudah lewat 2 jam dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Ya, harusnya sih begitu, pesanku juga ga dibalas. Ada apa ya dengan CAT? Kok dia sampai sekarang belum datang. Percuma saja aku berdebar-debar begini. "

TOK TOK TOK

"Se..selamat datang!" "K..Kai, a..apa Kai adalah CAT?"

"Mana mungkin", Kai menyentil dahi Luhan

"Be..benar juga. Aku ngomong apa sih?" tiba-tiba raut wajah Luhan murung.

"Kalau kamu seperti itu, CAT tidak akan datang"

"N..Ne. Dia tidak datang. CAT, kenapa ya? Hiks..hiks apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak disukainya?"

"Jangan menangis! Ini", kata Kai marah sambil menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan kado pada Luhan.

"Apa ini?", tanyaku.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tadi ada didepan pintu. Mungkin dari CAT"

Luhan melihat ada sebuah surat diselipan bungkusan kado itu dan membuka surat tersebut.

_To: Luhan_

_Mianhae hari ini aku tidak bisa menemuimu._

_Dipertemuan selanjutnya, perlihatkan kepadaku barang-barang buatanmu yang bagus, ya._

_- CAT -_

"Syukurlah", kataku tersenyum. Ternyata CAT masih ingat dengan janjinya walaupun dia tidak datang.

"Menangis lalu tertawa. Kau ini orang yang aneh ya. Tapi, kau ini benar-benar seperti kucing peliharaanku dulu", kata Kai tersenyum dan mengelus kepalaku.

Deg..deg... kenapa dadaku berdebar-debar

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu"

"Ti..tidak ada apa-apa"

Author pov

Luhan sedang menyiram bunga dan menaruhnya di vas bunga. Dis melamunkan tentang kebaikan Kai yang sekarang ini mulai dari dia menjadi perancang busana untuk festival kebudayaan sekolah, menjadi model pengganti, Kai menjadi pantnernya di butik dan juga Kai yang sangat perhatian padanya saat dia sedih dan putus asa gara-gara CAT tidak datang ke butik. Sifatnya Kai selalu berubah-berubah membuat Luhan bingung mana sifat asli Kai yang sebenarnya. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apakah Kai namja yang baik atau jahat.

Luhan teringat saat dia mencium bunga yang disiramnya, dia berpikiran bunga ini akan sangat cocok dipakai menjadi korsase untuk gaun yang dibuatnya dan idenya itu dia kirim ke CAT. Dilain tempat Kai menerima pesan dari seseorang dan tersenyum atas pesan tersebut.

"Selamat datang Tuan Kim", kata pelayan-pelayan saat menyambut kedatangan Kai dan Luhan saat memasuki rumah besar Kai yang seperti istana itu.

"Rumah ini hebat sekali. Sampai sekarang aku masih belum percaya Kai dari kelurga pemilik brand terkenal, DOGE", kata Luhan dalam hati. "Benar, aku boleh meminjam atelier Kai?", tanya Luhan pada Kai.

"Pakailah bahan sesukamu. Tapi, awas kalau barang buatanmu tidak bagus", kata Kai galak pada Luhan.

"Ne, aku akan berusaha", kata Luhan bersemangat bukan takut atas perkataan Kai tapi dia bersemangat. Kai jadi ikut tersenyum atas semangatnya Luhan.

#beberapa hari sesudahnya

"Gawat, semuanya tidak berjalan dengan baik. Bahan yang ada disini semuanya terlalu hebat. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa memakainya. Bagaimana ini?", kata Luhan yang mulai menyerah atas apa yang dikerjakannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Luhan?", kata Kai saat masuk keruangan Luhan yang mengerjakan desainnya.

"Eh..anu Kai ini baju percobaannya yang aku buat", kata Luhan menundukkan kepalanya takut jika Kai tidak menyukai gaun percobaan yang dibuatnya.

Kai diam, melihat gaun tersebut dan merobek gaun tersebut tanpa bersalah apapun. Luhan kaget, gaun yang dibuatnya langsung dirobek Kai tanpa berperasaan.

"Aku kecewa padamu Luhan. Kalau kau cuma bisa membuat baju jelek seperti ini, lebih baik batalkan saja", kata Kai marah pada Luhan karena membuat gaun tidak seperti Luhan biasanya.

"Nap..nappeun...hiks...padahal aku sudah berusaha keras", kata Luhan sambil menangis karena Kai memarahinya.

"Aku tidak peduli kejam atau tidak. Gara-gaea kamu, aku rugi besar. Biaya untuk bahan-bahan yang kamu pakai selama ini, harus dibayar dengan tubuhmu", mata Kai berkilat marah pada Luhan.

"Eh", kaget Luhan.

"Kajja, ikut aku", Kai menyeret tangan Luhan ketempat yang tidak diketahui Luhan.

"Andwe, apa yang akan terjadi padaku", Luhan takut apa yang akan dilakukan Kai padanya.

"Eh, apa ini" Luhan bingung kenapa dia harus ada di tempat penitipan anak

"Oper bolanya"

"Ya, begitu"

"Main masak-masakan yuk"

"Ya"

Luhan bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Luhan teringat perkataan Kai sebelum dia pergi dari ruangan ini.

"Kids room yang ada di markas besar DOGE sedang kekurangan staf. Kau harus menjaga anak-anak ini Luhan"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba dia mengataakan seperti itu sih", kata Luhan dalam hati yang sebal karena Kai seenaknya menyuruhnya menjaga anak-anak ini.

"Awas"

DUG

"Aduh", kata Luhan sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terkena bola.

"Hahaha, noona kena bola ya? Hahaha" anak-anak yang sedang main bola tertawa karena Luhan terkena bolaanya.

"Hei, hentikan", Luhan berteriak karena anak-anak itu masih mentertawakannya.

"Huwee..."

"Ah, jangan menangis adik kecil", Luhan menuju anak itu dan mencoba meredakan tangisan anak kecil itu.

"Disini membosankan. Kajja, kita main diluar"

"Kajja, kita keluar yuk"

"Jangan anak-anak" Luhan berteriak kencang supaya anak-anak itu tidak keluar tetapi tidak didengarkan oleh mereka. Luhan lemas karena menjaga mereka yang bandel-bandel dan tidak bisa diatur.

"Tuan Kim, bagaimana dengan item ini?"

"Benar-benar payah. Daya jualnya sama sekali tidak ada"

Luhan bisa melihat Kai diruangan sebelahnya karena ada sekatan kaca membuat dia bisa melihat Kai, saat ini Kai sedang rapat dengan rekan kerjanya dengan muka serius dan memakai baju formal yang biasanya dia tidak pernah lihat dan itu membuat Kai terlihat tampan.

"Kai hebat. Pada orang dewasa pun dia tegas. Dia juga bekerja seperti itu", kata Luhan dalam hati yang kagum pada Kai.

Luhan meresakan ada memegang ujung bajunya dan menengok kebawah dan melihat ada anak kecil yang tersenyum padanya.

"Eonnie, bajunya cantik seperti putri", anak kecil itu memuji baju yang dikenakan Luhan. "Cantik. Aku juga mau yang seperti itu", lanjut anak kecil itu.

"Eh"

"Bagaimana kalau eonnie menyulap hyuna juga supaya cantik seperti eonnie"

Luhan tersenyum, mengambil banana yang dipakainya, dirancang sedemikian rupa dengan bunga dan memasangnya dikepala anak kecil yang bernama hyuna itu.

"Lihat, seperri putrikan hyuna", kata Luhan tersenyum sesudah dia memasangkan banana yang dirancangnya cantik dikepala hyuna.

"Huwaa, manis sekali eonnie. Bagaimana cara membuatnya"

"Aku juga mau"

"Aku juga"

"Aku juga"

Anak-anak kecil itu segera mengerubungi Luhan untuk memberitahukan bagaimana cara membuat banana cantik yang dibuat Luhan tadi.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut diruangan sebelah?", kata Kai pada karyawannya karena mendengar anak-anak pada ribut diruangan sebelah.

"Katanya banyak sekali anak-anak yang datang ke kids room tuan muda", kata karyawan tersebut.

"Ini adalah keajaiban jarum dan benang. Ketika apa yang kubuat membuat orang lain senang, rasanya bahagia sekali. Aku lupa pada perasaan ini. Rasanya menyenangkan", kata Luhan dalam hati dan merasa senang mengingat inilah jatidirinya yang suka dunia fashion.

"Huwaa, jangan dorong-dorong anak-anak", kata Luhan menenangkan anak-anak yang ingin diajarinya membuat banana cantik.

"Aku mau eonnie"

"Aku juga mau eonnie"

"Iya, eonnie akan ajari tapi jangan dorong-dorong ya anak-anak"

BRUK

Karena terlalu didorong makanya Luhan hampir terjatuh

"Eh, K..kai" untung ada Kai yang menangkap tubuhnya supaya tidak terjatuh.

"A..anu, mianhae aku melakukan sesuatu tanpa seizinmu Kai", setelah mengatakan itu Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, takut Kai yang akan memarahinya karena berbuat seenaknya.

"Akhirnya, kamu kembali menjadi dirimu yang biasanya", kata Kai sambil tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Diriku yang biasanya"

"Ne, karena belakangan ini kamu terlalu berusaha mati-matian. Sama sekali tidak keliatan senang"

"Ah, Kai"

"Perasaanmu selalu langsung terlihat pada pakaian yang kamu buat. Jangan terlalu terburu-buru Luhan"

"Hiks..hiks..K..Kai" Luhan terharu atas ucapan Kai barusan.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menangis Luhan", kata Kai dengan dingin.

"Hyung dan noona pacaran ya?"

"Pangeran dan Putri"

"Biar Hyuna buat supaya oppa tambah mirip pangeran" sambil menarik tangan Kai.

"Eh, hei lepaskan. Luhan, tolong aku!"

"Ayo, oppa" Kai mengikuti anak yeoja tersebut. Sedangkan Luhan hanya tercengang melihat itu.

Akhirnya Kai terpaksa mengikuti kemauan Hyuna untuk didandani menjadi pangeran, memakai jubah dan juga mahkota kerajaan sambil memasang muka cemberut. Luhan yang melihat itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa Kai itu baik atau seram. Tapi, bersama dengannya terasa menyenangkan. Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Kai. Perasaan seperti ini, baru pertama kali kurasakan.

"Akhirnya kamu ceria lagi Luhan"

"Ne, karena anak-anak tadi yang membuat aku ceria kembali"

"Kamu selalu mudah untuk bangkit ya", kata Kai tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut Luhan setelah itu membalikkan badannya dari Luhan. "Saat melihat kejadian ini aku berpikir kamu pandai mengatur pakaian", lanjutnya.

BLUSH

Muka Luhan memerah atas ucapan Kai tadi. "Apa itu benar Kai?"

"Ne, gaun yang waktu itu juga cocok diberi korsase"

"Huwaa! Aku dipuji Kai! Senangnya...Eh? Tunggu dulu. Gaun yang diberi korsase? Bungakan cepat layu. Waktu itukan yang tau gaun yang diberi korsase cuman CAT. Soalnya waktu itu setelah aku beri korsase, aku langsung memotretnya dan mengirim fotonya pada CAT. Foto itu harusnya hanya bisa dilihat oleh CAT. Apa jangan-jamgan Kai?"

"Padahal hanya CAT yang bisa mengetahuinyApaAku bahkan tidak tau wajah CAT, tapi dialah orang yang paling mendukungku. Apa jangan-jangan Kai?"

"Ke..kenapa Kai tau tentang hal itu. Foto itu hanya kukirimkan pada CAT. Jangan-jangan Kai adalah CAT ya?"

Deg Deg Deg

"Pabbo, sudah kubilangkan bukan. Patung tarso itu keliatan dari luar"

"Te..ternyata begitu ya. Kenapa aku jadi kecewa?", Luhan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Apa kamu sudah pikirkan bagaimana kalanjutan butik itu?", kata Kai serius.

"Eh? A..anu" Luhan bingung mau bicara apa.

"Kau ini, payah" Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. "Nih, lihat ini", lanjutnya sambil menyerahkan dokumen pada Luhan.

"Apa ini?. Wah, he..hebat! Ini skema untuk butik. Lengkap sekali", kagum Luhan pada Kai yang membuat skema lengkap untuk butik.

"Pembukaannya tiga bulan setelah tanggal 14 februari. Sampai saat itu tiba, buatlah baranag sebanyak yang kamu bisa. Tapi, jangan sampai itu membuat dirimu berubah. Tetaplah bahagia seperti kamu biasanya. Itulah yang paling diinginkan penggemarmu. Aku banyak berharap darimu Luhan", kata Kai tersenyum.

"N..ne. Aku akan berusaha"

"Kalau sudah mengerti. Cepatlah pulang dan pikirkan desainnya", kata Kai tegas pada Luhan.

"Baik"

To: CAT

Aku akan bekerja keras sampai pembukaan butik 3 bulan lagi.

PIP

From: CAT

Kutunggu karya Luhan yang istimewa. Tapi, jangan memaksakan diri, ya.

"Kenapa ya? Kai dan CAT sama sekali tidak mirip. Tapi, kenapa mereka terasa seperti orang yang sama?. Kalau Kai adalah CAT, aku akan senang sekali"

BLUSH

"Eh, kenapa aku berpikir seperti itu ya?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak Luhan", sambil memegang kedua pipinya yang memerah.

#Keesokkan harinya dirumah Kai

"I..ini baju contohnya. Bagaimana, Kai?", kata Luhan gugup dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Deg deg deg

"Ne, bagus Luhan", kata Kai tersenyum. Luhan langsung menegakkan kepalanya dan senang karena karyanya dipuji Kai. "Syukurlah. Aku senang" Luhan menunjukkan kegembiraannya. "Lalu, aku juga sudah membuat pamflet untuk iklannya"

"Eh? Coba aku lihat" seperti gambar anak TK, kata Kai dalam hati

"Lalu, aku ada permintaan untuk Kai. Tolong buka pakaianmu Kai"

"Hah? Apa yang kamu lakukan?, kata Kai yang kaget karena Luhan tiba-tiba memaksanya membuka pakaiannya.

"Kumohon, pakai baju ini dan ikut sebarkan pamflet ini bersamaku", kata Luhan sambil memasang wajah imutnya. "manis"kata Kai dalam hati. Tiba-tiba Kai menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak boleh terpengaruh dengan wajah imutnya Luhan.

"Kalau Kai ikut bersamaku, pasti akan lebih diperhatikan orang", Luhan langsung membayangkannya.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak. Pabbo", Kai menyentil dahi Luhan

"Akh, appo", kata Luhan sambil mengelus dahinya.

#Skip

Di butik Strawberry Garden

"Strawberry Garden akan segera dibuka. Silahkan lihat pamfletnya", Luhan berdiri didepan butiknya sambil menyerahnya pamflet untuk pembukaan butik barunya dan Luhan menggunakan gaun yang cantik juga memakai bando berbunga yang cantik dikepalanya.

"Huwaa. Anak itu cantik ya"

"Aku ingin pakaian seperti itu"

"Aku mau pamfletnya"pengunjung yeoja-yeoja yang mau melihat pamfletnya.

"Ini pamfletnya", kata Kai sambil menunjukkan muka seramnya.

"Ah, tidak. Gomawo", yeoja-yeoja itu langsung kabur karena melihat muka seramnya Kai.

"Mereka kenapa sih", kata Kai yang kesal karena yeoja-yeoja itu kabur setelah melihatnya.

Luhan menghampiri Kai

"Kai membuat mereka takut"

"Mana kutau. Mereka sendiri yang takut. Semua orang kabur melihat wajahku. Gara-gara itu, banyak gosip aneh yang menyebutku berandalan dan macam-macam. Benar-benar mengganggu"

"Kai, sebenarnya sangar baik walaupun agak kasar sih. Tapi, mungkin dia tidak masuk karena membantu perusahaan keluarganya", kata Luhan dalam hati.

"Kai, hehehe"

"Apa sih"

"Senyum dong, senyum. Biar orang lain tidak takut"

"Memangnya bisa?"

"Bisa kok. Soalnya aku suka sekali senyum Kai. Ayo, Kai tersenyumlah!",kataa Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan macam-macam ya. Kajja, bagikan pamfletnya. Jangan ngobrol terus", kata Kai sambil menyentil dahi Luhan.

"Akh, appo. Dimarahi lagi", kata Luhan sambil mengelus dahinya. "Ah, ternyata Kai malu", lanjutnya yang melihat muka Kai memerah.

"Silahkan lihat pamfletnya", kata Luhan tersenyum sambil melanjutkan membagi-bagikan pamflet didepan butiknya.

"Hei, nona manis. Kamu manis deh. Kami mau pamfletnya", kata dua namja asing yang mendekati Luhan.

"Ah. Ne, silahkan", kata Luhan sambil menyerahkan selembaran pamflet pada namja asing itu.

"Kami mungkin bisa meletakkan pamfletnya ditoko yang akan kami datangi. Biar kami bantu", kata namja asing itu.

"Eh. Sungguh. Gomawo"

"Dekat kok. Kajja, ikut kami"

"Baiklah", kata Luhan yang polos menerima ajakan dua namja asing tersebut.

Didepan butik Luhan, Kai yang berusaha tersenyum pada pejalan kaki yang lewat untuk diberikan pamflet. Merasa sudah selesai memberikan pamflet, dia ingin menemui Luhan tetapi setelah melihat sekililingnya dia tidak melihat Luhan.

"Kemana Luhan?", kata Kai dalam hati.

Dilain tempat Luhan dalam berbahaya karena dikepung dua namja asing yang mengajak ketokonya tetapi diajak dipojok belakang gedung.

"Ah, tuan kenapa anda mengajak aku kesini. Mana tokonya?", kata Luhan polos.

"Pamfletnya nati saja. Kajja, main dengan kami", kata namja itu sambil mendorong tubuh Luhan kedinding.

"Eh, sa..sakit", kata Luhan sambil menahan sakitnya karena kedua bahunya dipegang keras oleh namja asing itu. "Aku takut. Kai", kata Luhan dalam hati.

DUGH

"Ugh", namja yang memegang Luhan tersungkur setelah punggungnya ditendang oleh Kai.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang menggantikan dia main?", kata Kai menunjukkan wajah seram.

"Ih, seram", kedua namja asing tersebut langsung berlari dan kabur karena melihat wajah Kai yang sangar.

"Huh, dasar sampah", kata Kai setelah mereka berdua kabur.

"K..Kai. Gomawo", kata Luhan sambil menahan tangisnya.

"PABBO, Kenapa kamu ikut dengan mereka?", kata Kai yang marah pada Luhan karena mau saja diajak sama namja yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Habisnya, mereka bilang mau meletakkan pamflet itu di toko mereka", jawab Luhan yang ketakutan

"Mana mungkin mereka serius", kata Kai masih dengan nada marah. "Sudah kubilangkan. Urusan butik biar aku yang urus. Tubuhmu adalah hal yang paling berharga. Kajja, kita pulang", kata Kai sambil menarik sebelah tangan Luhan untuk balik kebutik.

"Karena Kai ada disampingku. Aku akan berusaha lebih keras dan tidak menyusahkannya", kata Luhan dalam hati.

Sudah seminggu Luhan mengerjakan desainnya dirumah Kai.

"Luhan, istirahatlah", kata pelayan yeoja yang ada dirumah Kai sambil membawa minuman untuk Luhan diruangan khusus untuk membuat pakaian.

"Gomawo. Aku tidak apa-apa. Soalnya Kai sudah repot-repot meminjamiku atelier ini. Aku harus berusaha. Tiga hari lagi pembukaan toko. Tinggal sebentar lagi", kata Luhan bersemangat.

Malam harinya

CLEK

"Hei, Luhan. Ini sudah tengah malam. Kamu masih disini?", kata Kai saat memasuki ruangan tempat kerjanya Luhan. Kai melihat Luhan tidur dimeja. "Kamu sudah membuat sebanyak ini, ya? Hebat", Kai merasa aneh melihat tidurnya Luhan yang gelisah.

"Haah haah" Kai memegang dahi Luhan dan kaget suhu tubuhnya panas.

"Luhan, kamu demam tinggi. Hei, kamu tidak apa-apa", kata Kai sambil memegang pipi Luhan yang memerah dan panas.

"Siapa itu? Ah! CAT. Akhirnya bisa bertemu. Aku senang!", kata Luhan yang berimajinasi karena demam tinggi. "Eh, K..Kai? Wah ternyata Kai memang benar CAT, ya? Hehe", kata Luhan senang.

"Hei, apa yang kau bilang Luhan. Kamu baik-baik saja kan?", kata Kai khawatir.

"Tapi, bagus sekali ya. Kalau Kai adalah CAT", kata Luhan tersenyum.

Haah haah

"K..Kai" Kai memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan erat.

"Benar. Aku adalah CAT", kata Kai ditelinga kanan Luhan. Kai mendorong Luhan pelan, melepas tautan tubuh mereka. Ada senyum hadir di wajah dingin Kai.

Mata elangnya menatap lurus ke yeoja cantik di hadapannya, membuat Luhan terdiam tapi tak membuatnya menghindar. Suasana mendadak hening. Tergantikan gerakan kecil lambat yang

diciptakan Kai saat mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan. Menenggelamkan bibir kecil Luhan dalam bibirnya saat keduanya memejamkan mata. Melepaskan lagi lalu kembali mengecup

dalam, menikmati rasa kenyal di bibir tipis itu. Menciumi setiap sisi bibir Luhan, menekankan lagi tautan bibir mereka hingga ciuman ini makin dalam.

Luhan membeku saat bibir kecilnya di bungkam Kai dengan ciuman. Membuat jantungnya melesat, memompa darah mungkin ribuan kali lebih cepat, sudah pasti Kai merasakan tubuhnya yang bergetar sekarang saat Kai menggenggam tangannya. Hatinya makin berdesir saat Kai

makin menikmati bibirnya, dan tentu ia juga menikmati, nyaman saat bibirnya di masuki bibir hangat Kai. Tidak mampu menyaingi serangan namja ini, hanya mampu mengikuti perlakuan

manis yang dilakukan Kai padanya.

Kai mempercepat tempo kecupannya, makin mendalami bibir Luhan yang lembut. Hembusan nafas saling menerpa wajah mereka, bahkan Kai masih merasakan hembusan nafas panas Luhan karena sakit. Terkadang melepas bibir Luhan, membiarkan Luhan mengambil nafasnya lalu

melumat bibir itu lagi. Mengulum lembut di kedua sisi bibir Luhan. Menghisap manis yang ada disana sehingga decakan itu tercipta.

Kai menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya sampai tubuh keduanya menempel. Membuat ciuman mereka makin lengket dan basah. Luhan makin mengalah dengan perlakuan Kai, hanya meremas

kemeja Kai saat Kai sudah mendapat celah bibirnya.

Ini ciuman pertama mereka, dan anehnya Luhan justru merasa nyaman, tidak ada penolakan di hatinya bahkan ketika tadi Kai pertama kali mengecupnya. Ada ribuan rasa hangat yang merasuk ke seluruh rongga dada Luhan. Perasaan hangat yang membuatnya ingin melakukan apapun

untuk namja yang menciumnya sekarang. Perasaan indah yang menekan hati Luhan hingga terisi penuh tanpa celah sedikitpun. Luhan pasti berpikir kalau Kai adalah CAT, karena dia mulai mencintai Kai.

"Eungh" Luhan mulai menggeliat dalam tidurnya, mulai membuka matanya dan melihat kesekelilingnya sepertinya dia tertidur dan tidak pulang ke rumahnya.

"Aku sepertinya ketiduran tadi malam. Berarti semalam aku dan Kai berciuman hanya mimpi", kata Luhan sambil memegang kedua pipi tirusnya yang memerah. "Be..benar juga. Mana mungkin ada hal sebagus itu. Mana mungkin dia menciumku selembut itu. Rasanya aku ingin mati. Ini bukan saatnya untuk bermimpi. Aku harus meneruskan pekerjaanku yang belum terselesaikan tadi malam", lanjutnya, membangunkan tubuhnya dari tempat tidurnya menuju meja yang terdapat peralatan menjahit dan mulai mengerjakan pekerjaannya kembali.

Tuk Tuk Tuk

CLEK

"Luhan, kamu sudah bangun" Kai membuka pintu ruangan itu dan melihat Luhan mengerjakan kembali pekerjaannya padahal tadi malam suhu tubuhnya panas.

"Ah, annyeong Kai", Luhan menyapa Kai yang masuk keruangannya. "Hari ini sekolah libur. Apa aku boleh mengerjakannya seharian?", tanyanya pada Kai.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal sekonyol itu?. Kamu masih demam, kan?. Hari ini kau istirahat saja", marah Kai pada Luhan karena khawatir Luhan akan sakit lagi seperti tadi malam sambil memegang pipi Luhan yang panas.

"Eh. Ti..tidak Kai. Kalau aku istirahat, tidak akan selesai tepat pada waktunya. Aku senang Kai mencemaskanku. aku menyerah, aku pasti menyesal dan juga aku ingin membalas kebaikan CAT. Hiks kumohon Kai, biarkan aku mengerjakannya sampai selesai", kata Luhan sungguh-sungguh untuk cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaanya pada Kai.

"Hah, aku sudah katakan di e-mail supaya kau tidak usah memaksakan diri,kan?"

"Eh"

Kai mengambil kotak kardus yang berisi pakaian dan menaruh dilantai dihadapan Luhan. Luhan yang penasaran melihat isi kardus tersebut.

DEG

"Eh, a..apa? Kotak kardus ini i..isinya. Ke..kenapa pakaian ini ada pada Kai?. Ini dan ini juga semua pakaiannya. Semua barang yang selama ini dibeli CAT dariku", kaget Luhan karena semua barang yang dibeli CAT ada pada Kai.

"Ke..kenapa Kai punya barang-barang ini" Kai terdiam dan memalingkan mukanya. "Ter..ternyata Kai adalah CAT", kata Luhan dalam hati.

"Mungkin kamu tidak ingat. Tapi, dulu kita pernah bertemu 4 tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu aku bertengkar dengan kedua orang tuaku dan pergi dari rumah"

#Flashback

"Hiks...hiks" Kai menangis sambil berjalan di pinggir jalanan.

Meoong

"Apa-apaan kamu kucing jelek. Jangan dekat-dekat denganku!.Dasar", kata Kai yang menendang kucing itu.

"Jangan! Jangan menyiksa binatang!. Kamu juga kalau ditendang pasti sakit, kan?", marah Luhan pada Kai yang mau menginjak kucing itu.

"Hiks..huwaaa", Kai menangis.

"Eh!. Ke..kenapa kamu menangis", Luhan bingung kenapa Kai menangis karena dimarahinya yang melukai binatang.

Karena pertemuan terduga itu, Luhan dan Kai jadi berteman dan juga mereka sering bermain bersama.

"Lihat Kai. Aku diberi boneka lucu dari appaku, appaku yang membuatkannya untukku. Lucukan" gembira Luhan pada Kai.

"Ne, bonekanya lucu sekali seperti kamu Luhan", goda Kai pada Luhan.

"Ish, dasar gombal", Luhan cemberut.

"Hahaha", mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

Ditaman bermain mereka sering bermain bersama dan juga untuk pertama kalinya Kai punya teman. Mereka berdua saat ini sedamg bermain dengan kucing lucu yang mereka temukan.

"Kai, kau yakin mau memelihara kucing ini"

"Ne, nanti aku akan coba minta pada orangtuaku"

#End Flashback

"Ah, aku ingat. Jadi, anak waktu itu adalah Kai", kata Luhan dalam hati.

"Waktu SMP, aku dengar appamu meninggal. Aku ingin menolongmu. Selain itu, menurutku baju buatanmu punya daya tarik. Kebetulan waktu disekolah, aku bertemu lagi denganmu disekolah. Ternyata, kamu tidak pernah berubah. Aku tidak bermaksud mendekatimu. Tapi, saat melihatmu rasanya aku tidak bisa diam saja", cerita Kai pada Luhan sambil tersenyum.

DEG

"Mustahil. Apa aku masih bermimpi. Kai selalu menjagaku. Aku terlalu senang mendengar kata-katanya", Luhan terharu atas semua perbuatan Kai padanya.

"Begitulah faktanya. Sekarang tidurlah", Kai menyeret Luhan ketempat tidur, setelah itu dia buru-buru keluar.

BLAM

Kai menyenderkan punggungnya didepan pintu.

Luhan langsung menuju pintu, terdiam disana dia yakin Kai masih didepan pintunya.

"K..Kai. CAT selama ini selalu mendukungku. Jeongmal gomawo. Hiks..mulai sekarangpun, aku mohon bantuannya", tangis Luhan bahagia, dia yakin Kai pasti mendengarnya. "Kai, mianhae. Aku sangat senang. Aku sepertinya tidak bisa tidur", kata Luhan dalam hati.

Diluar pintu Kai mendengarnya, "Sial. Padahal aku tidak ingin mengatakannya".

#Keesokkan harinya

Akhirnya hari pembukaan butik Luhan dibuka.

"Akhirnya hari pembukaan. Tinggal satu jam lagi. Kapan Kai datang ya?", Luhan sudah siap untuk hari pembukaan butiknya, tetapi dia sedang menunggu kedatangan Kai yang belum datang. "Setelah hari ini berakhir, aku ingin mengatakan pada Kai bahwa aku mencintainya. Ah, kenapa hatiku deg-degan seperti ini", kata Luhan malu sambil memegang kedua pipi tirusnya yang memerah.

CLEK

"Ah, Kai. Eh", Luhan langsung kecewa ternyata yang datang bukan Kai tetapi pelayan rumah Kai. Tetapi ada apa pelayan rumah Kai kesini.

"A..anu. Jeongmail mianhae. Tuan Kim tidak bisa datang. Sekarang dia sedang menuju ke bandara. Appanya yang tinggal diluar negeri meminta Tuan Kai membantu pekerjaannya. Saya dititipi surat untuk anda nona", kata pelayan yeoja sambil menyerahkan surat Kai pada Luhan.

"Eh, Kai dibandara", kaget Luhan

Luhan menerima surat itu dan mulai membaca surat tersebut

To: Luhan

_Chukkaeyo atas dibukanya Strawberry Garden_

_Kamu pasti bisa mengerjakan semuanya sendirian. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu. _

_Fighting Luhan _

_- Kai - _

"Eh. Apa dia akan segera pulang", tanya Luhan pada pelayan yeoja itu. Pelayan itu terdiam, dia bingung mau berbicara apa.

"A..anu. Tuan Kim dulu tidak mau membuka dirinya. Hanya kepada andalah dia membuka hatinya setelah kucingnya mati. Tuan Kim pasti takut suatu saat akan berpisah dengan anda. Karena itu, dia selalu menyembunyikan identitas aslinya", cerita pelayan itu pada Luhan.

#Flashback

"Hiks... aku harus sedih seperti ini terus, lebih baik aku tidak akrab dengan siapapun. Sendirian lebih menyenangkan", kata Kai sambil menangis atas kematian kucingnya

#End Flashback

"Nona Luhan", teriak pelayan yeoja itu pada Luhan yang berlari keluar dari butik itu.

#Skip

Luhan sudah sampai dibandara, dia berlari mencari keberadaan Kai didalam bandara.

"Jadi begitu Kai. Karena itu kamu akan diam saja. Aku tidak mau itu. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak pernah membantu Kai", kata Luhan dalam hati.

Luhan terus berlari, setelah melihat ada sosok namja yang seperti dikenalnya. Dia berteriak memanggil nama namja itu.

"KAI", teriak Luhan pada Kai supaya menengok kearahnya. Kai menengok kebelakang dan terkejut melihat Luhan ada dibandara.

"Luhan", kaget Kai yang melihat Luhan ada disini.

"Kamu kejam sekali. Pergi tanpa memberitahuku", teriak Luhan pada Kai.

"Aku tidak perlu memberitahu kamu, kan? Kajja cepat kembali ke butik", kata Kai dingin dan membalikkan badannya.

"KAI PABBO!", teriak Luhan sambil melempar boneka ayam yang diberi nama Piyoberry ke punggung Kai. "Apa maksudnya kamu penyendiri? Kamu kesepian, kan?", lanjutnya.

"Kesepian"

"Hiks..hiks. Apa aku tidak bisa membantumu Kai. Je..jeongmal saranghae Kai. Neomu jeongmal saranghaeyo. Hiks..hiks", tangis Luhan pecah setelah mengucapkan perasaannya pada Kai.

"Eh. Luhan", kaget Kai dan mengeluarkan semburat merah dipipinya. Dia juga malu karena mereka berdua dilihat banyak pasang mata dibandara itu.

"Pabbo. Jangan menangis Luhan. Aku tidak suka kamu seperti ini", kata Kai sambil menyeka air mata Luhan dengan jarinya.

"Hiks..a..aku ingin menemani Kai", tangis Luhan masih belum reda.

"Pabbo. Bagaimana dengan butiknya. Kamu ingin mendukung CAT,kan?", kata Kai sambil tersenyum pada Luhan dan juga masih menyeka airmata dipipi Luhan.

"Kalau begitu. Hiks..aku akan terus menunggu Kai dibutik itu. Berapa tahunpun, berapa puluhanpun. Hiks..aku akan menunggumu Kai"

"Dasar orang aneh", senyum Kai pada Luhan. "Nado saranghaeyo. Bagiku hanya ada Luhan dihatiku. Jadi tunggulah aku Luhan", Kai langsung memeluk Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Setelah itu, melepas dekapan Luhan dari tubuhnya dan langsung mencium bibir Luhan dengan lembut dan penuh cinta tanpa nafsu.

2 tahun kemudian

"Hei, mampir ke Strawberry Garden, yuk?", yeoja itu mengajak temannya ke butik Strawberry Garden.

"Kajja. Barang-barang baru mereka sangat bagus"

"Masa sih"

"Ne, benar. Kajja kita kesana"

"Waah! Butiknya bagus sekali dan juga gaunnya cantik-cantik"

"Silahkan masuk nona", Luhan menyapa yeoja yang berdiri didepan etalase butiknya.

"Ti..tidak usah. Ini tidak cocok untukku", tolak yeoja itu.

"Itu tidak benar. Kami sangat senang kalau orang yang mengenakan baju dari butik kami, merasa bahwa bajunya bagus", kata Luhan sambil tersenyum pada yeoja itu.

Ini adalah Strawberry Garden. Gaun yang dirumbai penuh dengan renda dan pita, terdapat impian manis para gadis.

"Kamu sudah berusaha keras Luhan", kata namja yang ada dibelakang tubuhnya. Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"K..Kai", kaget Luhan sambil mengeluarkan airmatanya karena kedatangan namja yang selama ini ditunggunya.

"Aku pulang, Luhan", kata Kai sambil tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Hiks...hiks..Selamat datang..K..Kai", Luhan langsung menghamburkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan Kai. Namja yang selama ini ditunggunya selama 2 tahun dan juga namja yang sangat dia cintai.

"Jeongmal saranghaeyo Luhan", kata Kai.

"Nado saranghaeyo Kai", balas Luhan.

Yang membuatnya tambah manis adalah kau. Mimpiku akan terus berlanjut. Selalu dan selalu bersamamu.

END

Akhirnya aku uda selesaikan ff ini ^^

Mianhae kalau ceritanya abal banget dan ngebosenin #bow

Kamsamhamnida yang uda baca & like ff ini #bow


End file.
